Tales of the Moon family
by LightandDarkwolf
Summary: This is our first story so pleas forgive any errors. "A young boy with a unique genetic disorder is taken by a organisation and experimented on, during this time he is changed and eventually withe a little help escapes." Will be T but might change later to M, the start is a little dramatic but will get to the humor later. Sorry for(will edit later)


[Type text]

Chapter 1 prologue

* * *

"Ugh",the first thing I woke up to was a sheering pain in my side. I slowly open my eyes to see where I am but all my eyes can distinguish is a mass of shapes and collars. I feel my side to make sure everything is alright but all I feel is warm wetness. I look and see a dark red color conferring my clawed hand and side. 'O shit umm that doesn't look good' I look up but all I can see is a body lying not too far from me. I try to get up ignoring the pain in my side and failing miserably so instead try to crawl over. How the hell did I end up here again? Thinking hard I start to remember the last couple of years of my life.

(Flashback: 6 years earlier)

In a white room with dim lights we see a boy that looks about four years old with white hair and his eyes hidden from sight although young he seemed to possess natural swimmers build and stood at a height of 4 foot. He was driest in only a pair of knee high shorts with the rest of his body being bare.

He wasn't alone in there he was surrounded by what seemed to be scientists. What they wanted with the boy was not clear at the moment but they were administering several serums and such they were just packing up and leaving the room when the boy began to stir.

Boy's pov

This is the first time I've been awake in a while the first two years i don't remember and the next two are nothing but a mix of images and coolers. All i remember is waking up in this room and hearing them call me subject 211-bc they let me out every now and then but never alone they want me to run around and other exercises.

1 year time skip

Today things feel weird I feel like I belong in a pack but there is no one else here I'm the only one here that is like me. They have started giving me more meat and these yummy berries I'm not sure what they're called but they are delicious. They have also been doing these strange things i don't know why but they take my blood every month.

1 year time skip

Things are a lot more interesting ,I can smell all sorts of things and I'm hearing about all these new things like parties and about how they can't wait to go home and play with their children. They call themselves friends; I hope I can find a friend some day

Half a year later

I did it, I made a friend! This nice man came into my room and all he did was play with me, he even brought me a book and says he'll be teaching me to read it .I'm glad to finely have a friend. He said he'll be back tomorrow. I can't wait.

Half a year later.

I've had fun with my friend he won't tell me his name says he's not allowed but that's ok I also got new nails their a lot sharper than they used to be. my friend says it's ok and I don't need to worry myself it's strange he's not like the others I don't think they really care about me.

1 year later

I got new ears and a tail to its fun to chase it. I didn't let them take my blood today I don't like the needles they were mad at first but said its ok my friend started calling me Runt a couple of months ago that must be my name.

General pov

The agent walks into the room "hey runt come on time to get moving we've got a busy day ahead of us "hearing his name runt gets up of the flor "but I don't want to let's play here come on or you could teach me something new yeah that'll work but I'm not letting 'em take any more of my blood." "Calm down we're not going to take any more blood." Really that's a relieve" looks left and right "Needles are evil I tell you with their sharp points." "Yeah,Yeah, now come on."

With those words both of them leave the room walking down a blank generic hallway. They continue on until they reach a door labelled advance research department. "Why are we hearing I don't remember us going through here before?" Agent looks at runt with a sad look "runt I think it's time I tell you my name come closer." Doing so excited to finally hear his only friend's name he quickly leans in closer.

"My name is Jack and you best not forget it got that!" "Yes sir!" "Ha ha thank you now let's go" he shouts as he starts walking through the now open door.

Looking sad he whispers to himself " don't worry I'll get you out of here one day, I promise." with those words he followed the young boy in.

Inside the room runt was being led to a large sillindrikel tank, ones inside he looks towards his friend and smiles Jack smiles back. He just hears him whisper "see you soon kid" before everything goes black.

Jacks pov

He was a big man about 6'3 brown hair and eyes apart from his size he look rather plain probably why he was chosen for this job he had a difficult face to remember heck probably saved him trouble on more than one occasion but who was he to complain.

He didn't really see himself as much just doing his job and getting through each day of course that was until he met subject 211-bc or as he has come to know him runt it's ironic but whatever it is that these crackpots did to the boy stops him from physically aging past four. He was originally just supposed to be an escort but there relationship quickly grew past that and he started to visit the boy in his personal time and has come to see him as more of a person than a test subject. He could not do much but at least he was able to do something for the boy.

Turning around he went out the door to start planning he had a promise to keep after all now he just needed to know where to begin.

* * *

 **We're new at this so please don't flame us although advice would be appreciated. Review and comment please.**


End file.
